Beach Trip
by ClarkeBlake
Summary: Clarke is your typical college student rooming with her friends Raven and Octavia, but when her car won't start one morning and she is forced to hitch a ride to school from Bellamy Blake, her life changes. Clarke wins a radio contest for a beach trip to Hawaii and can take 9 friends with her, her life changes. 10 teens, one beach house, lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't forget to leave a review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Clarke Griffin knew today would be the worst day of her life. It all started when she fell out of bed that morning and hit her head on the end table. In that moment, she knew she should just get back in bed and pull the covers over her head, but she couldn't. Clarke's exam was too important. She was a medical student. She used the bed to help her stand and then trudged over to the bathroom. When she grabbed the door handle, it was locked. "Dammit." She muttered. She knew who was in there….Octavia.<p>

Clarke made a point every morning to try to get up before her roommate, Octavia. Octavia takes forever in the bathroom. She has to make sure she looks flawless. Her hair is always perfectly tame, her makeup is designer, and she wears the trendiest clothing available. Most girls envied Octavia, but Clarke wasn't like most girls. Clarke found Octavia's habits a waste of time. All Clarke cared about was making sure she was showered and wore deodorant.

Clarke had always been a tomboy. She was a daddy's girl growing up. Her favorite pastime was watching football with her dad, Mr. Jaha, and her best friend Wells. She and Wells met in kindergarten and they had been inseparable since. It helped that their fathers worked together. Wells was always there for Clarke like the brother she never had. However, their friendship ended abruptly after Clarke's father died. Wells was driving them all home one night and fell asleep at the wheel. The car swerved and was hit by a semi. Clarke and her father were on the right side of the car and received the worst injuries. Clarke was in a coma for three days before her mom was able to wake her.

Clarke's mother, Abby was the chief doctor at New York's biggest hospital. Abby would do whatever it took to save people, she's the reason Clarke is alive today. Even though Wells didn't intend to fall asleep at the wheel, Clarke still could not forgive him.

Finally Octavia emerged from the bathroom. The double doors flew open and there she stood, radiant. Her lips were glossed a light pink, her lashes were voluminous, and her smokey eye was flawless. She wore a pair of Hollister jeans, a navy blue sweater, a North Face jacket, and black Ugg boots. She looked Clarke up and down and then strutted out the bedroom door. Clarke knew she would make a cup of coffee and then be on her way.

Clarke entered the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. She had dried up drool on the side of her face, her hair was sticking up in all different directions, and her forehead was bleeding from the impact with the end table. Clarke shut the bathroom door and began to get ready. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and put on a pair of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. She then grabbed her leather jacket out of the closet and set it down next to her so she wouldn't forget it. She dried her hair and then pulled it back into a braid. With one last look in the mirror, Clarke emerged from the bathroom. Octavia was still making her coffee and her other roommate, Raven had just gotten home.

Raven was a mechanic by day, bartender by night. She never went to college because she knew from the day she was born that she was meant to be a mechanic, and she's damn good at it. Raven could fix and build anything. Clarke met Raven in the worst possible way, through her ex-boyfriend Finn. Finn and Raven had been dating for years, and with Raven working all of the time, Finn took the opportunity to cheat. Clarke didn't know Raven existed until one day when she walked in on them kissing. Raven hated Clarke at first but then they bonded over their heartbreak. Finn tried to make amends with Clarke but she never accepted his apology. Raven on the other hand agreed to work on a friendship. Raven often told Clarke about how Finn was the only family she ever had. Her mom was an alcoholic and her dad was in prison.

Raven collapsed onto the couch and shut her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and Clarke could tell she had a headache. "How long does it take to brew a cup of coffee?" She snarks to Octavia. Octavia ignores her and finishes brewing her coffee.

Clarke made her way to the pantry hoping to eat some pop tarts, but to her dismay, there were none left, someone ate the last ones. They never have food at their apartment. Octavia is on some juice diet and Raven always eats out on the job. Clarke was stunned that they were gone. Who could have eaten them? Suddenly her question was answered.

Bellamy Blake bursted through the second bathroom door with a pop tart in his mouth. Clarke glared at him. The infamous Bellamy Blake, Octavia's older brother and the biggest asshole Clarke ever met. Bellamy was only a few years older than Octavia. He had messy black hair that fell in his eyes a little bit. His eyes were a deep brown and he always wore dark colors. Today he sported a black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans. Clarke approached him. He smirked. "Sup Princess?" He teased. Clarke rolled her eyes. Bellamy knew exactly how to get under Clarke's skin. "That was the only food I had!" Clarke yelled. "It's not my fault you don't have any food." He returned. Clarke crossed her arms and shut up. She didn't want to fight with him today. "What? Is the perfect little princess grumpy?" He tormented. He found such pleasure in her frustration. Clarke just walked away and sat on the couch next to Raven.

"Alright O, are you ready to get out of here?" He asked. Octavia nodded and grabbed her coat. "Yeah let's go. See you later!" She replied. Raven didn't respond but Clarke said goodbye to Octavia. Clarke met Octavia at a group therapy session. Octavia's mom died at around the same time Clarke's dad did. They bonded and eventually decided to become roommates. Octavia introduced Clarke to Bellamy, but Bellamy was cold. Octavia tried to tell Clarke about how much nicer Bellamy was to people before his mom died, but ever since her death, he turned stone cold to everyone but her. Clarke tried not to take any of Bellamy's comments to heart.

Shortly after Bellamy and Octavia left, Clarke made her way outside to her car. It was the middle of January and snow covered the parking lot. Clarke shivered as she got into her car and of course, it wouldn't start. It was a 15 year old truck that used to be her dad's. Clarke slapped the steering wheel and leaned back, staring at her dashboard. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. It was Bellamy again.

"Aren't you taking Octavia to class?" Clarke snapped. Bellamy was taken aback by Clarke's tone but it didn't last long. "Jasper and Monty decided they wanted to take her…" Bellamy snarled. He hated the idea of guys going after his sister, but Jasper and Monty were nothing to worry about. They were innocent. Jasper just had a small crush on Octavia and Monty tagged along because he's Jasper's best friend. Bellamy was just very protective of Octavia. She was all he had left and after Atom broke her heart about three months ago, Bellamy wanted to kick the shit out of any guy that said her name.

"Well since I have nothing better to do, do you need a ride?" He offered. Clarke desperately wanted to say no, but she had to get to the exam on time. "Okay." She agreed. He opened her car door and helped her out. They made their way across the parking lot to his Toyota Corolla. Clarke sat in the passenger seat and buckles in. Her palms started to sweat as Bellamy turned the key in the ignition. Ever since the accident, she's never been too fond of riding in cars with other people driving them.

As the got on the bypass, Clarke dug her nails into the leather seat. Bellamy could feel how tense Clarke was without even looking at her. "You okay, Princess?" He questioned. Clarke glanced at him, he was completely focused on driving. She relaxed a bit. "Yeah…" She mumbled.

Clarke turned on the radio in hopes of drowning out the voices in her head trying to get her to get him to stop the car. Clarke flipped through the stations but found nothing she and Bellamy could agree on listening to. Eventually she landed on a morning show. They were playing the song "Ghost" by Chelsea Lankes. Clarke and Bellamy both started to sing the song quietly, embarrassed if the other were to hear, but eventually they gave in and sang at the top of their lungs.

"_You got me chasing promises on the horizon. They come and go all these visions come and go And I keep chasing knowing I will never find it. Visions come and go visions come and go Love is a ghost love is like a ghost. This love is a ghost, love is like a ghost." _

Bellamy blushed at the end of the song. He couldn't believe he let Clarke in like that, but it just felt naturally. Singing in the car was something he would do to make Octavia feel better. She was claustrophobic and hated car rides so he comforted her by singing. As the song faded, the hosts of the morning show started to talk.

They were giving away a beach vacation trip to a lucky listener and a group of their friends. "We should enter!" Clarke exclaimed. Bellamy chuckled, "Like I'd waste my time entering a contest that I have no chance in winning. Fuck that." Clarke put her phone back in her pocket and watched the snow fall on the road. _Maybe I will just enter this contest to spite Bellamy. _

Clarke pulled out her phone and called the number for the radio station. "What are you doing?" Bellamy protested. Clarke smirked at him and listened to the rings. Suddenly, the ringing stopped, and a voice answered. "And who is this?" The voice exclaimed. Clarke and Bellamy looked at the radio and then at the phone. "Clarke Griffin…" She replied, her voice shaking. Bellamy pulled off to the side of the road and turned up the radio. He could hear the echo between Clarke's voice on the radio and in person.

"Clarke Griffin! You are lucky caller 100! You and 9 friends will be going on a dream vacation to Kona Hawaii!" She announced. Clarke almost fainted. "Stay on the line Clarke and we will page you through to someone who can send you the itinerary! Congratulations." The line transferred and Clarke learned the details of the trip. It was a two week trip to the Ohana resort. They would fly from New York JFK to Los Angeles, and then from LAX to Kona.

Clarke was ecstatic, but who would she invite? She looked next to her at Bellamy. I mean, he was here with her when she won. Before she could talk herself out of it she said, "Bellamy Blake, would you like to go to Hawaii with me?" Bellamy smirked, "Eh i guess I haaave to," he teased. Clarke playfully punched him. _I have ten tickets, one for me, one for Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, but who else? _


	2. Chapter 2

All Clarke could think about during her entire exam was who else to bring on the trip. She didn't know very many people. Before she knew it, the exam was over. After the exam, Bellamy picked her up and drove her home. She didn't say anything on the ride back, she just stared out the window and looked at the clouds. When they arrived back at the apartment they realized they were the only ones there. It was about 5pm and Raven and Octavia wouldn't be home until 8.

Bellamy made himself at home and laid down on the couch. Clarke set her keys down on the kitchen counter and then walked over to the lounge chair. She grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and logged on. She stared at the email sent from the radio station.

They would be staying in a giant secluded mansion owned by the Ohana Resort. It had it's own private beach, pools, hot tub, and bar. Clarke still couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She was waiting for a phone call saying that it was fake, but that call never came. Bellamy looked over at Clarke. "So who are you bringing?" He asked. Clarke closed her laptop.

"So far Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, and you." She replied. Bellamy tapped his chin. "How are you gonna fill those last four spots?" He questioned. Clarke thought for a minute. "I guess I will let you, Octavia, and Raven pick the final four." She decided. Bellamy nodded and then dozed off on the couch. Clarke also fell asleep on the chair.

A few hours later, Octavia and Raven burst through the door with Monty and Jasper trailing behind. Their voices entering the apartment woke Clarke and Bellamy up. Clarke looked at her father's old watch that she wore and then at Bellamy. His eyes were still trying to adjust to the light.

"What are you doing here Bell?" Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow. Clarke and Bellamy rarely spent alone time together because they couldn't get along for more than five minutes, but today was different. "Guys, we have something to tell you." Clarke announced. They all gathered in the family room and looked at Clarke and Bellamy. "This morning, my car broke down so Bellamy drove me to class and on the way there we were listening to the radio. The station was having a contest to give away a vacation to Hawaii for a group of friends and….I WON!" Clarke squealed. Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Jasper jumped around the room screaming and hollering. Clarke went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of champagne for them to drink to celebrate.

"Did I mention all of you are coming with me?" She chimed in. Their screams got louder and more excited. Bellamy hugged his sister and poured her a glass of champagne. "To the trip of a lifetime!" Jasper toasted. "To the trip of a lifetime!" Everyone repeated and took a sip.

After the initial excitement died down, they all gathered around the couch and looked at the itinerary. Raven noticed the amount of tickets. "So who else are you inviting?" She asked. Clarke smiled, "I want you guys to pick people. I've already invited everyone I could ever want there." Clarke printed out all of the tickets and handed the extra ones to Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy. "Now let's get some rest, we leave in two days!"

Clarke couldn't sleep the entire night before the trip, she was too excited. She got out of bed at about 4am and doubled checked her suitcase. She was 99% sure she had packed everything. She jumped in for a quick shower and then tip toed into the kitchen. Bellamy was asleep on the couch. Octavia invited him to stay over the night before and go to the airport with them. Clarke drank a glass of water and then made her way into Octavia and Raven's rooms. She assumed she would have to wake them up, however, Octavia was already dressed and ready to go. Raven was still sound asleep on her bed. Clarke tapped her shoulder to wake her up while Octavia woke Bellamy up. "It's time for Hawaii!" Clarke sang. Raven groaned and put the pillow over her head. "Give me a minute" She mumbled into the pillow. Clarke chuckled and left the light on.

At about 5am they were all packed and ready to go. They were going to take Raven's truck since it had the most space. Raven jumped in the drivers seat with Clarke next to her and Bellamy and Octavia in the back. They were all too tired to talk in the car. Bellamy and Octavia fell back asleep and Clarke watched the city lights pass by as they sped down the highway.

Once they got to the airport, Raven parked the car and they unloaded their bags from the trunk. The four walked into the terminal and waited by the US Airways ticket stand for the others. Shortly after their arrival, Jasper and Monty walked in wearing hilarious touristy Hawaiian outfits. Clarke laughed and hugged them. "I'm so glad you guys are coming!" She exclaimed. "HAWAII!" Jasper screamed. Then he chased Monty around the group.

Ten minutes passed and no one else arrived. "Who all did you guys invited anyways?" Clarke asked. Raven looked at her feet and Octavia smirked. In through the doors came Harper, another one of Jasper's crushes. Clarke knew Octavia must have invited her. Octavia loved Jasper to death, but as a friend. She wanted to give him a chance to explore a relationship with Harper, who was clearly into him. Clarke didn't know Harper very well, but she didn't mind her coming along. Next in was Wick, a guy Raven worked with as a mechanic. He was hilarious in an asshole kind of way. Clarke was excited to meet him, he's all Raven talks about. However, Clarke's anticipation for the next two souls vanished when she saw her worst nightmares walk through the airport doors… John Murphy and Finn Collins.

Clarke glared at Raven and pulled her aside. "Why the hell would you invite Finn?!" Clarke screamed. Raven sighed, "He's my family, I just, after what he did for me, I owed him this." She admitted. Clarke had no idea what Raven was talking about and was too furious to ask. She just scoffed and pushed past her to confront Bellamy, "And Murphy? Really Bellamy?" Clarke shouted. Bellamy rested his arm on her shoulder. "Relax Princess, Murphy will be fine, we talked." Bellamy responded. "What the fuck Bellamy?" Raven interrupted. Bellamy rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Like you bringing Finn is even better?" He retorted. "You know what, forget it, the damage is done." Clarke concluded. Clarke took a deep breath and didn't greet Finn or Murphy. _All I have to do is avoid them. I can't let them ruin my vacation. _

Once she boarded the plane, Clarke looked for her seat, 11D. She eventually found it, put her suitcase in the overhead bin, and then sat down in the window seat. No one was next to her yet and she was nervous. Clarke hated the anticipation of waiting for someone to sit down next to her. The plane filled up quickly. In the row across from her sat Harper at the window, Jasper in the middle, and Octavia in the aisle. Then Clarke watched Finn and Murphy board. She prayed they wouldn't sit down next to her. Luckily, her prayers were answered. They sat two rows behind Jasper, Octavia, and Harper, with Monty. Raven and Wick were one row behind Clarke. So where was Bellamy? _oh no…_

Bellamy boarded the plane, winked at the stewardess, and then sat down right next to Clarke. Clarke groaned. "Out of all of the people I could be stuck on a plane with for 5 hours…" She teased. Bellamy chuckled. "Actually for the next thirteen hours, I'm next to you on the next flight too." He replied, settling into his seat. The cabin doors closed and the safety demonstration began. Clarke plugged in her headphones and opened her book. Once it was over and the plane lights dimmed, they were ready for take off. Clarke glanced over at Bellamy who looked nervous, as did Octavia. The siblings stretched their arms out across the aisle to hold one another's hand during take off. Clarke smiled and peered out the window. She watched as the plane sored into the sky over the New York City skyline. It was magnificent. All of the colors, the buildings, and the water; it made her feel so small and weightless.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bellamy holding onto Octavia and the armrest for dear life. His eyes were shut tightly. Clarke felt...she felt bad for him. She lifted her right hand and hesitated to place it on Bellamy's. Right before she could, his eyes flicked open and he took a deep breath. She hid her hand so he couldn't see what she was about to do.

They had finally reached a cruising altitude, so Clarke grabbed the pillow and blanket from the seat-back pocket and wrapped herself up. She read online that in order to adjust better to the time difference, she should try to sleep all of the first flight and most of the second. Bellamy relaxed his muscles and released Octavia's hand. She turned around to talk to Jasper and Harper. Bellamy glanced at Clarke.

"Do you fly often, Clarke?" He asked, his voice still shaking from nerves. She opened her eyes and removed her headphones to give him her attention. "Yeah, my dad was an engineer and he did a lot with building planes and spaceships, he was fascinated with exploring the universe." She explained. Bellamy nodded. Clarke didn't understand why they were finally sort of getting along, it just sort of happened. She wasn't going to bring it up in fear that he would revert back to his old, cold self. "My mom loved that kind of stuff too…she never traveled but it was always her dream." He mumbled, "We didn't have much growing up. She was a seamstress, among other things… Anyways, I've just never flown before." He admitted. Clarke loved the honesty in his eyes.

"You know, I read that we should sleep for the first flight, it will help fight jet lag." Clarke revealed. Bellamy stretched and grabbed his blanket and pillow. "I was going to sleep anyway, your couch is so uncomfortable." He complained. Clarke rolled her eyes. _And asshole Bellamy is back...I should have known._

Clarke shut the window blinds to block the sunrise. Most people on the plane had done the same, including Jasper, Harper, and Octavia. Clarke took a quick nap, but woke up suddenly from a bump of turbulence. The bump didn't seem to stir anyone else. She glanced over at Jasper, he was sleeping with his head back and Octavia and Harper resting on each of his shoulders. Clarke grinned. Behind her, Raven slept on Wick. Clarke pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of them to tease Raven about later. She couldn't see Monty, Finn, or Murphy from where she was sitting, which was a blessing. Finally, Clarke admired Bellamy. The pattern of his freckles, how his hair fell in his face, how his eyes twitched every few seconds, and how his chest slowly inhaled and exhaled. He looked very comfortable now. Clarke turned up her music a little bit and fell asleep to the song _Smother by Daughter. _This song was very important to Clarke. It was how she felt about herself, her relationship with Finn, her friendship with Wells, and her father's death. A small tear fell from her eye. She felt lonely. (Authors Note: I highly recommend listening to this song while you read this section).

_I'm wasted, losing time. I'm a foolish, fragile spine. I want all that is not mine. I want him but we're not right. In the darkness I will meet my creators, and they will all agree, that I'm a suffocator._

Clarke dreamt of the night she lost herself to Finn. He took her on an adventure to an abandoned house and had a candlelight dinner set up. After they ate, he snuck her up to the attic where a queen sized bed was made and covered in roses. The bed was surrounded by candles and incense. Clarke was speechless. "It's all for you, Princess." He whispered. Clarke slowly walked across the floor to meet Finn by the bed. The floor creaked a little bit under her bare feet. On the pillow was a small gift box. Finn motioned for her to open it. She slowly opened it to reveal an origami necklace that Finn made for her. It was of a deer. Finn stood behind her and put the necklace around her neck. He then brushed her hair out of her face. Clarke looked into his eyes and pressed her lips into his. He lifted her shirt up over her head. She did the same to him. Their hands traced each other's bodies. Finn began to kiss her neck as she unzipped his pants and he took off her bra. Once they were naked, Finn pushed Clarke onto the bed...

_I should go now quietly, for my bones have found a place to lie down and sleep. Where all my layers can become reeds. All my limbs can become trees. All my children can become me._

The next morning, Clarke was the first to wake up. She smiled at Finn and then walked over to the end table to check the time on his phone. When she turned it on, there were several messages left for him from a girl named Raven. Clarke cocked her head and looked at the picture Raven had sent him. It was of them kissing, in the same house Clarke was in now. She was wearing an origami necklace of a raven. Clarke began to cry. She set his phone back down and put her clothes back on. She looked at him sleeping so peacefully and tried to hold back the tears. Before he could wake up, she was gone.

_What a mess I leave, to follow...In the darkness I will meet my will all agree, I'm a suffocator...Oh no, I'm sorry if I smothered you. I sometimes wish I'd stayed inside my mother, never to come out._

Suddenly Clarke awoke on the plane. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was using Bellamy's shoulder as her pillow. He was still asleep...or so she thought. "You okay Clarke?" He asked groggily. She must have woken him up. "Uh..yeah...sorry." She said as her face turned cherry red. "It's okay.." He muttered and drifted off to sleep. Clarke lifted her head from his shoulder and settled back in her seat. She checked the time, they were about 30 minutes away from Los Angeles. The captain made an announcement that they were making their desent down to Los Angeles. This announcement woke everyone up. The smile on Jasper's face was priceless when he saw Harper and Octavia snuggling him. Bellamy glared at Jasper and Octavia's face was red. Raven and Wick talked amongst themselves as well.

Once they were on the ground and off the plane, they immediately ran to catch their connecting flight. They only had a 45 minute layover. Clarke and Bellamy took their seats in 14C and 14D. This flight was a lot longer than the previous one, and once they got into the air, Clarke and Bellamy tried to solve a crossword puzzle together. "Caught some Z's" Bellamy read. Clarke grabbed the pen and wrote, SLEPT.

After they crushed every puzzle in the airplane magazine, Clarke suggested they listen to music. Bellamy admitted that he forgot his headphones, so Clarke let him listen to her music with her. They listened to Love by Daughter. Clarke had put on the whole album. Bellamy just stared at his fingers and took in the lyrics. Then he looked lovingly into Clarke's eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful and blue they were until now. He shook his head and cleared his throat. _What are you doing Bellamy? Did I accidentally drink something toxic? I hate Clarke...I mean.. I think I hate her._

Clarke had fallen asleep again on Bellamy. He smiled and then looked at his sister. She was asleep as well. Bellamy spent the rest of his flight watching over his sister and Clarke. Before he knew it, they had arrived in Kona. Everyone jumped up, eager to breathe in the warm hawaiian air. He and Clarke stepped out the door together. They had to climb down steep stairs, onto the tarmac, and then through the archway into the airport. The entire airport was outdoors. Clarke and Bellamy hadn't seen anything like it. Once the group all got together, they made their way to meet their driver. They had a limo waiting for them to take them to the Ohana Resort.

They all climbed in the limo and grabbed a drink. "WE'RE IN HAWAII BITCHES!" Octavia exclaimed. Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses. This was going to be the trip of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

After the 30 minute limo ride, they arrived at their beach house. Clarke stood in awe in front of the mansion. It was more luxurious than she could have ever dreamt. None of them said a word as the limo driver drove off down the gravel path. They were surrounded by trees and the sound of the ocean. They were away from the whole world for two weeks. Clarke admired the architecture. There were water fountains and beautiful gardens; There were paths that disappeared into the woods, and beautiful butterflies that fluttered around them.

Clarke shook as she took the first steps up the marble staircase. She inserted the key into the door and it unlocked. She pushed open the double doors and looked around. The foyer had a huge chandelier and two staircases the curved up to the second floor. They all ran up the stairs to claim their rooms. They had five bedrooms, each named after a Hawaiian Island and decorated to represent that island's culture. Jasper and Monty bolted into _The Big Island Hawaii _and jumped on the two king sized beds. Raven pulled Wick into _Maui _and disappeared behind the closed door. Harper and Octavia claimed _Oahu. _Finn smiled sheepishly at Clarke and then followed Murphy to _Kahoolawe. _This left Clarke and Bellamy. They slowly walked to the end of the hall where the last bedroom was. It was named after Kauai. When they opened the doors, the couldn't believe their eyes. Their room was like a garden. They followed the stone pathway to their bed. One. Bed.

Clarke blushed and Bellamy didn't know what to say. "I-I can stay downstairs it's no big deal… Bellamy stuttered. Clarke looked at him. "Have you seen that couch down there? It's way too small for you to lay on. Look, I'm okay with it if you are. Just stay on your side!" Clarke responded. Bellamy walked over to the closet which blended in with the trees along the walls. He began to settle in and unpack. Clarke laid on top of the king sized bed. "How is this even real?" Clarke breathed. Bellamy chuckled, "What? Having the luxury of sharing a room with me? I know it's a dream come true." Clarke grabbed a pillow from the pile of pillows on the bed and then threw it at Bellamy. It hit him in the back of the head. Bellamy pivoted around and raised an eyebrow at Clarke. "Trust me, you do not want to start this." He teased. He bent down to pick up the pillow from the ground and approached Clarke. Clarke tried to hide herself under the covers. Bellamy jumped on top of her and pulled the covers off of her. He then smacked her with the pillow. Clarke laughed and pushed Bellamy off of her. She reached over to grab another pillow and hit him again. They chased each other around the room for several minutes until they heard a knock on the door. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Clarke's hair was messed up and they were both panting. Suddenly, Monty opened the door.

"Hey guys…." He began and then looked at the two sweaty teens and messy bed. "I was going to invite you to come swimming with us but it looks like you're busy." He said with a wink. "Monty! It's not what it looks like!" Clarke screamed, but he covered his ears and shut the door. Clarke was terrified to look at Bellamy. She was afraid he would be angry. However, Bellamy burst out laughing and fell onto the bed. Clarke sighed in relief and then went to unpack her suitcase. She wanted to get outside as soon as possible.

Clarke slipped into the bathroom and put on her favorite bikini. It was light blue and from Victoria's Secret. She put her hair in a braid, applied sunscreen, and took off her father's watch. She took one last look in the mirror and then re entered the bedroom. Bellamy was standing there in his purple swim trunks. Clarke tried not to get caught staring at his abs and she succeed. Bellamy was too busy admiring her to notice her checking him out.

Bellamy shook his head and tried to hide his rosy cheeks. "Uh, you ready to go for a swim?" He stuttered. Clarke smiled, "Yeah!" The two walked side by side down the stairs, through the huge family room, and out the patio doors to the first swimming pool where everyone was swimming. Clarke watched as Monty and Jasper challenged Raven and Wick to a chicken fight. Raven and Wick were unbeatable. Octavia was tanning with Harper, and Murphy and Finn were no where to be found. Clarke ran to the diving board and jumped into the water. Bellamy followed suit. They splashed around in the water for hours, until the sun began to set and they got hungry.

They all made their way back to their rooms to shower. Bellamy let Clarke shower first. She was so happy to only have to share a bathroom with another person. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't have to share a bathroom with several people. Clarke took a nice, long, warm shower and then put on a sundress. She wasn't one for dresses, but she felt as though Hawaii was a special occasion. Her dress was white with pink and green flowers on it.

She applied some basic makeup, brushed her hair, and then emerged from the bathroom. Bellamy wasn't in the room anymore. Clarke shrugged her shoulders and then went downstairs. Bellamy was sitting out on the patio with Octavia in his arms. Clarke smiled. She knew that Octavia and Bellamy never had an opportunity like this one and she felt so happy to give this to them. Bellamy turned around and saw Clarke standing inside. He knew it was time for him to shower. He gave his little sister a kiss on the forehead and then returned inside. He made his way upstairs to get ready to go out for dinner. They were all exhausted, but their hunger trumped their exhaustion.

Once everyone was ready, Clarke grabbed the keys sitting on the counter and walked with the group to the garage. There were two black Escalades there for them. Clarke drove on car while Raven drove the other. In Clarke's car was Bellamy, Octavia, Harper, and Monty. In Raven's was Finn, Murphy, Wick, and Jasper. They drove down the long gravel driveway until they reached the main road. Clarke followed her GPS to the nearest outdoor mall. She figured they'd find a good restaurant there. She was right. They all agreed on eating at The Macaroni Grill. However, getting a table for ten was not easy. They had to wait thirty minutes before they could be seated.

After they filled up on pasta and alcohol, the group immediately headed home. They were all too tired to go out on the town on their first night. Clarke trudged into her bedroom and prepared for bed. She wiped off her makeup, changed, and put her hair up in a bun. Bellamy put on lounge pants and no shirt. It was very hot in their room. Clarke climbed into bed and created a pillow barrier between herself and Bellamy. Bellamy laughed at how childish Clarke was being but didn't make her move the pillows.

Clarke shut off the light. "Goodnight Bellamy." She uttered. "Goodnight Clarke" He replied. Clarke fell asleep instantly, and dreamed of her father. She often had a recurring nightmare about the day her father died. Those final moment replayed in her head constantly. She awoke after two hours of sleep in tears. Bellamy was still asleep. Clarke moved the pillows out of the way and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmmm?" He mumbled. "Bellamy…?" Clarke cried. Clarke's tone instantly snapped Bellamy out of his trance. "You doing alright?" He asked with genuine concern in his eyes. Clarke shook her head. "Come here." He whispered. Clarke didn't hesitate, she fell into his open arms and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on her forehead. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Whatever it was that's scaring you, it isn't real. This is what's real, Clarke. Right here, right now, in this moment. Focus on that and I promise you will sleep well again." He soothed. Clarke shut her eyes and focused on the sensation of Bellamy's chest lifting and falling. Bellamy was right. Clarke didn't have another nightmare. The only thing on her mind was him, and the feelings for him that she was developing and that scared her more than the nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke's eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt a breeze travel overtop of her back and shivered. Bellamy must have gotten up in the middle of the night and opened the doors to their balcony. Clarke took a deep breath and took in the aroma of the ocean and wild flowers. She could hear the waves crashing on the shore and birds chirping in the trees. It was still dark outside, so Clarke checked the time. It was 5:04am.

Bellamy startled Clarke. She had forgotten that he comforted her last night. Clarke was still in his arms and he had a tight hold on her. Her head was resting on his chest. Along with the smell of the ocean, she was overtaken by the smell of Bellamy. Clarke lightly ran her fingers across his bare chest. She smiled into his chest. "What am I doing?" She whispered.

Clarke carefully pried herself out of Bellamy's protective grasp. She slipped out of bed and tip toed outside onto the balcony. They had an ocean view. Their room was situated just above the tree line so all Clarke could see was the ocean beyond. She walked up to the edge of the balcony and rested her hands on the railing. She still couldn't believe that she was there, in Hawaii.

She looked up at the sky and smiled. "You would have loved it here dad…" She whispered. A small tear fell from her eye. Clarke returned her gaze to the sea. There was a ship off in the distance. She watched as the ship traveled across the horizon. She felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder. Clarke turned around and saw that it was Bellamy.

"It sure is beautiful." He said. Clarke nodded and turned back around. Bellamy moved to stand next to her, his hands were also resting on the railing. Their hands were almost touching. Clarke blushed at the thought. Bellamy laughed. "What's so funny?" Clarke asked, afraid that he noticed her blushing. Bellamy took a deep breath.

"The fact that never in a million years, did I ever think that I'd be in Hawaii with you. Especially not sleeping with you." He explained. Clarke heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "We weren't sleeping together. We just slept in the same bed. Don't go around telling people we're having sex." Clarke clarified. She was glad it was still dark outside so he couldn't see her blushing.

"What? You don't want anyone to think that you're dating someone way out of your league?" He retorted. Clarke frowned and turned away. Typical Bellamy.

"Clarke…" He whispered and turned her around to face him. He lifted her chin with his hand. "Look, I'm sorry, I was kidding. The truth is, you're out of my league." He admitted. Clarke could hear the guilt in his voice and silently forgave him.

Clarke pulled Bellamy in for an unexpected hug. At first, he didn't wrap his arms around her. He must have been shocked that they were actually hugging, but once he wrapped his brain around what was going on, he held her tighter than he'd ever held anyone before. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." Clarke muffled. Bellamy buried his head into her shoulder. Their bodies fit together like two perfectly matched puzzle pieces. Clarke completed him in a way he'd never know to be possible.

Clarke pulled away from him and scratched her head. "So, uh, I'm going to go make some coffee…" Clarke said awkwardly. Bellamy gave her a half smile and stayed out on the porch. Clarke made her way across their room and out the double doors. She walked past everyone's rooms as quietly as possible and then walked down the stairway. Once she was in the kitchen, she searched for the coffee maker, but she couldn't find it. This kitchen was ten times the size of the kitchen she had at home.

Clarke checked in every cabinet, but she still couldn't find it. Clarke sighed in defeat and took a seat at the counter. She laid her head down on the table and shut her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"We're in Hawaii, aka the coffee capital of the world. We're going out for coffee, local style." Octavia said. Clarke sat up and smiled. Then she reached across the table and tossed Octavia the keys. "Lead the way." Clarke responded. Octavia clapped her hands and then ran towards the garage.

Clarke was very nervous about Octavia driving but she knew she needed to face her fear. Octavia pulled out of the garage and then down their long driveway. Once they reached the front gate, she pressed the keypad and unlocked it so they could leave. At this point, the sun was starting to rise, Clarke could see it rise over Mauna Kea, and it was beautiful. There wasn't much to see for most of their drive, just a lot of lava rock. Octavia turned on a local radio station to help set the mood.

Suddenly, it was as if they crossed into a totally different biome. Now they were surrounded by a rainforest. Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of the scenery. After 40 minutes, they turned off of the main road and down a dirt road. "Where are we going?" Clarke asked nervously.

"There's a local village down this road a bit, not a whole lot of people know about it. They grow their own coffee beans there." She replied. "Is it okay for us to be here?" Clarke responded. Octavia's smile faded. "We will just have to find out."

Once they reached the end of the dirt road, Octavia parked the car. She led Clarke out of the car and down a dirt pathway. They followed the path for about a mile until they heard rustling in the trees. "What is that?" Clarke whispered. Octavia looked around. "I don't…"

Out of nowhere a muscular man came out of the trees and grabbed the two girls. They tried to scream but he was covering their mouths with his hands. He was covered in tribal tattoos and wearing native clothing. Eventually, the girls calmed down enough for him to explain.

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe!" He said. He didn't even look at Clarke; he couldn't take his eyes off of Octavia. Octavia sat up and touched his hand with hers. "I heard from someone yesterday that we would be welcome here. We wanted to get coffee and submerge ourselves in your culture." Octavia explained. The man shook his head, "Sky people aren't safe here anymore." He threatened. Clarke cocked her head. "Sky people? What does that mean?" She asked.

"People who come here from the sky." He said, pointing to an airplane flying above them. "You mean tourists." Octavia clarified. He nodded. "There was a group here, not to long ago, they tried to take our land and they killed some of our people. You aren't welcome here anymore."

"Why are you helping us? Who are you?" Octavia pressed on. He looked like he wanted to tell her, but was afraid to with Clarke there. Octavia sighed and Clarke stood up. "Let's get out of here." Clarke concluded. Octavia released the man's hand and followed Clarke back to the car.

On the ride back, Octavia didn't say a word. Once they pulled into the driveway, they were greeted by Bellamy, who was on the front porch, pacing. "Where the hell were you?" He demanded. Octavia rolled her eyes. "What are you? My father?" She spat. "It's my job to protect you!" He shouted. "Bellamy…" Clarke chimed in, but he ignored her. "It's not your job to protect me! I'm an adult! I don't need you to protect me, I can take care of myself!" Octavia screamed and then ran inside. Bellamy was about to chase her, but Clarke grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" He yelled. Clarke stared deeply into his eyes. "Bellamy…" She whispered. That was all it took. He calmed down instantly. "I'm sorry. You just have no idea how much she means to me. If anything happened to her, I'd be responsible…" He explained. "Bellamy, she's strong and brave. Nothing is going to happen to her. I promise." Clarke reassured him. Bellamy sighed and walked into the house with Clarke.

While everyone was downstairs eating breakfast, Clarke went upstairs to grab her cell phone. As she was walking by, she noticed Octavia packing a bag. Clarke stormed into Octavia's room.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. Octavia threw the bag down. "Getting to the bottom of this, I'm going back to see him." She explained. Clarke scoffed, "Who? That grounder? Have you lost your mind? I just got you off the hook with your brother. Plus, you heard what he said...it isn't safe for us there."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "You sound just like my brother."

"Well he's right! You can't just do whatever the hell you want." Clarke shouted. Octavia sat down on the bed. "Fine. I'll stay." She seethed. Clarke nodded and then walked out of the room to grab her phone. When she walked past Octavia's room again, Octavia was nowhere to be found.

Clarke ran down the stairs and then out into the garage. A car was missing. "Dammit!" She yelled and kicked the wall. How was she going to explain this to Bellamy?


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke shut the door to the garage quietly and then nonchalantly walked into the kitchen with the rest of the group. Raven and Wick were eating cereal, Murphy was talking to Bellamy by the fridge, Harper was flirting with Jasper, and Monty was on his laptop. Clarke watched as they all enjoyed their morning. She couldn't believe Octavia took off and she was frozen in place, she didn't know how to approach Bellamy about this.

"Gonna join the party, Princess?" Finn said as he came up from behind her, Clarke rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Stay away from me." She spat. Finn chuckled and ignored her. "Look I'm sorry." He said insincerely. Clarke crossed her arms.

"You aren't sorry. Get the fuck away from me." Clarke replied and raised her voice. This caught Bellamy's attention so he came over. All Bellamy had to do was give Finn a death glare and Finn moved out of the way.

"We need to talk." Clarke said honestly. Bellamy's eyes appeared concerned. "Octavia took off, just now. I tried to stop her but she left. I think I know where she is going but we need to go now." Clarke explained. The color in Bellamy's face vanished.

"You said nothing would happen to my sister!" He screamed. Clarke backed away in fear and the rest of the group stopped what they were doing to stare at the two. "Where the hell were you this morning anyway, huh?" He continued. Clarke couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

"Octavia took me to this local village about an hour from here. She wanted to get local coffee. We made it there and we were walking through the woods when this huge, muscular grounder pulled us off of the path. He told us we weren't safe there so we left, but Octavia couldn't let it go. She told me she was going back to get answers from him. I tried to stop her, but she ran off." Clarke explained. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his jaw. Clarke was terrified.

"Get the fucking car started." He yelled. Clarke ran out of the room with tears staining her cheeks. Bellamy followed closely behind her. They entered the garage and got in the car. Bellamy sat in the passenger seat and slammed the door.

Clarke began to drive down the highway towards the village. Bellamy didn't speak to Clarke and when she reached for the radio, he slapped her hand away. Clarke pulled the car over on the side of the road and took a deep breath.

"I get that you're sister is in danger and you're scared but it's not my fucking fault!" Clarke screamed.

Bellamy shook his head and looked away from her. "It is your fucking fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you! If anything happens to her I swear to God..."

"Fine, blame me for your problems. You know what? It's funny, I thought that you changed. I thought that you were this nice and charming guy that wasn't so bad after all but I was so wrong." Clarke wailed. She slapped the steering wheel and got out of the car. Bellamy followed after her. Clarke was running down the street.

"Clarke, stop it!" Bellamy called out to her. She just kept going. "Clarke!"

Bellamy broke into a sprint and eventually caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so she couldn't run away. "Let me go!" She cried. He brought her in even closer to him. "Clarke!" He began and held her out in front of him. He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. Her baby blues were full of tears just waiting to fall out. His chest collapsed at the sight. What made it even worse was that he had caused her pain

"You don't know how to care about anyone but yourself!" She screamed into his face. He could feel her breath hit his lips and he shivered. Each insult was like a stab to his heart.

"I…"

"Shut up! Just fucking shut up for one second!" Clarke screamed. She was so angry that she tried to hit him over and over again. Bellamy squinted his eyes with each blow Clarke took at him. The sun was beating down on them. Bellamy started to sweat.

"Clarke…"

Clarke looked exhausted but she wouldn't listen to him. She just kept hitting him. Bellamy grabbed her waist tighter.

"Leave me alone!" She wailed and she reached her hands into her hair and pulled it. She looked like she was going to have a panic attack. Her eyes darted from Bellamy to the car and then back towards the road. Bellamy wanted to comfort her or to touch her but she wouldn't let him near her, it was as if she couldn't see him. Before Bellamy could stop her, she ran out into the street.

"CLARKE!" He screamed as she ran towards oncoming traffic. "Everything is my fucking fault! Are you happy now? Are you fucking happy?" She mocked. Bellamy just shook his head.

"Clarke get out of the street and come here so we can talk about this okay?" He coaxed. She still wouldn't listen.

A truck came barreling down the road. Clarke couldn't see it through her tears and screams. She collapsed onto the ground in a full blown panic attack. Bellamy's feet carried him before his fears could stop him. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. He heard the horn blare as he jumped out in front of the truck. He scooped up Clarke and threw her across the road. He landed on top of her. The truck swerved a little bit before steadying and continuing down the road. Clarke's eyes were pressed shut and she was shaking.

"Clarke, breathe. You're okay, I've got you." He whimpered. Bellamy knew that not only the trauma from this morning but this incident could cause her to have flashbacks to her father's death. He knew he had to calm her down so he cupped her face in his hands. Tears ran down her cheeks but he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Shh, I've got you." He whispered as held her in his arms. Her breathing began to steady and he could feel her heartbeat slow. He started to hum a song that his mother used to sing to Octavia when she was a baby. It was _All the Pretty Little Horses _by Becky Jean Williams. His mother had a magical way of calming Octavia down and he had always respected her for that.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open to meet his and he sighed in relief. "Clarke…" He began but she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He pulled her closer to him again and continued to hum. All she could hear was the sound of his lullaby and the ocean in the back ground.

"I shouldn't have blamed you this morning." He admitted. "I'm a monster."

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Bellamy…"

"All I do is hurt people…"

"Bellamy...You saved my life today. You may be a total ass half of the time but… I need you. Octavia needs you. You aren't a monster. You're a hero." She said. He was overwhelmed with happiness. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful and wonderful. How could she forgive him for everything he's done to her the past couple of days? How could she get over what he did to her this morning?

Clarke's eyes drifted from Bellamy's eyes to his lips. His heart began to race in anticipation. Before he knew it, her lips were inching closer towards his. Just as they were about to collide, she suddenly pulled away. Her phone started to blare. Bellamy cleared his throat and scratched his head as she answered the call.

"Yeah, uh huh. Okay…We're fine...Raven calm down. Bellamy and I...We worked shit out." She spoke into the phone. Bellamy stood up and helped Clarke up. They slowly walked towards the car.

"Raven I have to go, I will explain everything later." Clarke said and then hung up the phone.

"Let's go get Octavia." She said to him. Bellamy nodded and jumped in the passenger seat. Clarke turned the key in the ignition and they were off, hoping they weren't too late.


	6. Chapter 6

The car slowly crawled down the dirt road. Clarke could tell that Bellamy was getting anxious because he started to tap his feet. Clarke took her hand off of the wheel and gently placed it on his shaking knee.

Bellamy looked at Clarke with worried eyes. "We're almost there." Clarke assured him. After a few more minutes, Clarke parked the car. Bellamy immediately jumped out and started walking towards the path in the woods.

Clarke chased after him until she caught up. It was like Bellamy was in a trance that he wouldn't snap out of until he found Octavia. "Bellamy, you have to slow down. No one can know we're…"

Clarke was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping to her left. Bellamy froze in place so Clarke grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the path and into the right side of the woods. They ran for a few minutes until they couldn't see the trail anymore.

"What the heck Clarke?" Bellamy yelled. Clarke covered his mouth with her hand and looked around them. "We have to stay quiet, Bellamy. The grounder made it seem like if any of his villagers see us they will kill us. We aren't any good to Octavia if we are dead." Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded, understanding Clarke's point of view. They heard rustling in the bushes. Clarke grabbed Bellamy again and pulled him into a trench with her.

"We have to do this stealthy." She whispered. Bellamy and Clarke were only centimeters apart. They were so close that when Clarke whispered in his ear, he felt her breath on his skin.

Bellamy and Clarke started to hear footsteps approaching them. Clarke closed her eyes and grabbed onto Bellamy's hand. They laid as still as they possibly could, but they were discovered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clarke heard. She opened her eyes and saw Octavia staring down at her and Bellamy. Bellamy stood up, consumed by rage.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here? Are you always this stupid? Do you always have to look for trouble? This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation. Come on O, we are leaving." Bellamy shouted. Octavia scoffed and got in her brother's face.

"You can't make me." She threatened. Bellamy looked like he was about to snap so Clarke stepped in the middle of the two to ease the tension.

"Octavia, why are you here?" Clarke asked calmly. Octavia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I came to see Lincoln. To find out why he saved us and why he was so fascinated by me."

"Maybe because he's a creep…" Bellamy chimed in. Clarke glared at him. Yelling at Octavia wasn't going to make her talk.

"Wait… how do you know his name?" Clarke asked. Octavia ran her fingers through her hair.

"He told me. Just now actually, before you guys had to come and ruin everything." She spat.

"If we didn't come, you could have died. He said it's not safe here. He wasn't kidding." Clarke lectured.

"I think it's all a bunch of shit. No one has tried to attack us…"

Just as Octavia said that, a grounder jumped down from the trees and grabbed Clarke. Bellamy ran at him and punched him in the face but he pulled out a blade and sliced Bellamy's arm. Octavia screamed and ran to help her brother.

The grounder whipped Clarke around and put the knife to her throat. She shook in his arms and stared helplessly at Bellamy. Bellamy stuck his arm out as a plea for the grounder to let her go but he wouldn't. Blood was seeping down Bellamy's arm and onto the woods floor.

"Please, let her go." Bellamy begged. Octavia cowered behind her brother. Suddenly, someone else jumped down from the trees. It was Lincoln.

Lincoln grabbed the other grounder and beat him to death. Clarke ran into Bellamy's arms in fear.

She then ripped off part of her shirt to patch up Bellamy's arm while Octavia ran over to Lincoln. He hugged her and then checked her out for any injuries, but she was fine.

"Someone needs to explain to me what's going on." Bellamy demanded. He directed this question towards Lincoln. Lincoln let go of Octavia and approached Bellamy.

"You need to run and never come back. Now, before someone else sees you!" He commanded. Clarke and Bellamy began to run but soon they noticed that Octavia wasn't behind them. They turned around to see her still talking to Lincoln.

"What are they going to do to you when they find out about this?" Octavia asked.

"I'll be fine. Go Octavia." He demanded. Octavia had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Octavia shouted. Lincoln cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"May we meet again." He whispered. She nodded.

"May we meet again."

And with that the trio ran back to their car and took off down the dirt road. Octavia sat in the back seat and didn't say a word. Clarke drove onward and tried to forget about her latest near death experience.


End file.
